Citadel of the Blossom Butchers
by rangikufan999
Summary: The organization of killers makes all of it's core decisions here. What will happen when Pinkie Pie Starts to put into effect her master plan? What will become of the world? Third installment of the Pinkie Pie's Plague series.
1. Chapter 1

A river a flame spouted it's rage in lashes of lava amongst the rocks that it traveled betwixt. Its destination was into that of an unknown abyss. The boiling magma was accompanied by the wailing sounds of tortured souls upon structures made of bone from the deceased. Demons formed from the vengeful spirits of those that were slain to create such structures. High above this Hellish environment was a immeasurably huge floating castle. It spanned for what seemed like 2 miles in length and width. The whole building was Ancient and encompassed a huge area. It held a color of obsidian black, and it was made of Metal and Stone. A thunderstorm rolled onwards above the Castle and lightning cracked across the sky. Out of one window a figure was illuminated by the sudden flash of light. It was that of Pinkie Pie's, as she gazed out at her dominion. She wore her Quilt made out of other fillies' skins and cutie marks. A necklace of unicorn horns adorned her neck and on her back were wings of multiple pegasi, one pair in particular being light blue in color. She let out an ominous grin as she turned her back to the chaos that she so ever-did love to watch and then returned to her crystal ball. Inside this orb she had just witnessed what Sakura had accomplished. Her lover completely silenced and never given the chance to be told of what had happened to Hinata.

"Heh that-a girl Sakura, I knew you had it in you." Pinkie pie said with much satisfaction in her voice as she trotted further back inside of her keep. Her kilt-like garment trailing softly behind her on the stone floor as her hooves made soft clopping sounds. She had traversed down a set of spiral stairs that ended up taking her to one of the main halls in Wing G of her palace. Her frame stopped at what appeared to be a portrait of a oddly calm pasture. Her hoof pressed against a little jutting out notch on the corner of this painting and then it began to swing outwards slowly. This revealed a set of stairs that went down to a basement. Pinkie Pie lit a candle and sat it down upon a table in the center of the room. Blood was dried upon this surface and once the light had brightened up the room multiple skulls were seen hanging from hooks. Near the back of the room was a fresh cadaver. Pinkie jumped for joy when she saw and galloped over towards it. Her hooves dipping into the still warm blood that dripped from the gaping openings in the bodies chest and Abdominal sack. The organs had already been removed previously, and no doubt that Pinkie was the one who did the gruesome deed. She let her hooves rise to her face and wipe this illustrious red nectar upon her cheeks and muzzle. In response her tongue flicked out and licked all of it up.

"I just can't get enough... I need more blood, more guts, more decorational material, more stuff to bake cupcakes with!" She said with new found excitement after having dipped into the fountain of blood that was her most recent victims lifeless body. She relished and took in every bit of this moment, as she did with each and everyone of her victims. Once she had settled down she started to relinquish the flesh from the bones, placing the meat into a box. When all of the sinew had been removed she took some of the bones and trotted back up the stairs. Closing the painting behind her she made her way down the big hallway and through an open archway that led to a stadium in the center of the whole floating island. Her frame slowly proceeded to the middle of this pit with the selection of bones in a satchel she had around her frame. Her head peered into the center of the pit, and was greeted with a hole that led to the river of lava below. She dumped all the bones out of her bag and then watched as they plummeted down from her hellish citadel.

"Well that is that of her, She won't spit such nasty words to anypony anymore." Pinkie said with cynically happy sounding voice. Rukia was seen sitting off the ledge of a balcony overviewing the stadium. She had waved to Pinkie pie, whilst her legs kicked lightly back and forth. Rukia hopped down and greeted the Pink filly with a warm smile.

"Hello Pinkie, I take it you finished off another victim?" She started off. "How many is that this week? 12?"

"Yes it is, I have been on a roll lately, And I owe it all to our dearest Sakura. She instilled upon me some encouraging vigor that I was in dire need of." Pinkied replied. "By the way, What is the word on our latest captive?"

"She goes by the name of Orihime Inoue and she absolutely seems feisty" Rukia stated. "Oh really?" Pinkie asked with even more jubilation than before. "Rukia wouldn't you like to perform this task, she is from your realm after all."

"I guess I could, if that is alright with you" Rukia gleamed with excitement over being granted permission to harvest the well-endowed teenager from Karakura town. "This will prove to be most entertaining Pinkie Pie, Most entertaining indeed"

"Well, I would love to stay and watch you butcher one of your acquaintances, but I really must go do some inventory and then a bit of baking." Pinkie pie winked as she trotted off.

Rukia let her gaze press into the back of pinkie as she soon disappeared from her vision. Then she let her body flash step out of the stadium. When her frame once again became visible she was on the top of an outside set of stairs. They climbed all up the side of a tall and foreboding tower. The spired building had thin sides that extended down and diagonally from the top center of the tower, and then after having come to a little over 10 feet out the siding went straight down. Betwixt the wall and about 5 feet into the sides and every other 5 feet up and down was a section of the siding that was cut out. This opening allowed for the stairs to spiral up and down the tower without the sides interfering with the vertical descent and ascension. The material that most of the castle was made of was a purple and black metal called Entmillium. Entmillium was made from titanium that was forged with bone-infused steel. In the older parts of the castle, Ancient structures were made of regular stone. Slowly the organization was replacing the stone and making the Citadel a more fortified place to live in. Rukia let her feet run up the sides of the pillar of terrifying metal until she arrived in the doorway of the tower top. There she was greeted with more sets of descending steps to take down the building. Her trip lasted for what seemed like ages, and the deeper she managed to get, the darker it had become. Luckily for her she brought a torch stick. Focusing her reiatsu into the Flame chamber that the wood had attached to it's pinnacle, she lit it with relative ease. Her vision instantly flickered to life as if brought back from a void of nothingness. She let her eyes adjust to her new surroundings a bit before once again traveling towards her goal. She found herself at the bottom of the Tower, and one last set of stairs awaited her. It was a rather small set too. Starting from the floor, it extended downwards into a cavernous path. With a source of light in hand, she traversed down the underground route. A scent of horrid graveyard soil and rotting flesh past into her nostrils with relative ease. Rukia took pleasure in soaking up the stench. It was an exstacy of an aroma for her senses.

"Oh how the dead succumb to my presence and unvail a welcoming party for one who is a knight of decapitating justice." Rukia let a snicker of glee escape her lips whilst she spoke.

A symphony of whispering souls accompanied her movement into the deeper parts of the citadels dark abyssal catacombs. Her feet shuffled to a halt by the heels, her destination having been located. Before her eyes was a wooden door of very old age. Rust had gathered around the knob and hinges, and the planks that composed of the entrance were dilapitated and rotting. Rukia was no longer in need of her equipped torch as two lay on either side of the rooms entrance upon the wall. A sort of whimper emminated from what sounded like a female. It had to have been Rukia's victim as the ebony haired soul reaper quickly made her presence known. Her frame having entered the room from whence the noise had originated from. Inside the small domain existed only one ample source of light. The providing object let it's small flame supply but a small diameter of visible area from it's center focal point. This small torch illuminated the being to which Rukia was tasked with butchering. The orange haired and well-endowed female was overcoming a minor case of unconsciousness, her frame starting to rustle as proof of that. Enthillium chains affixed to the wall by several bolts extended towards her arms and her legs. At the end of the metal links were cufflinks of the same material that wrapped firmly around the ankles and wrists of her limbs. Her head rolled from side to side as the features on her face remained in a constant struggled to become fully aware of her new surroundings. Upon her cheek was that of a bruise from an unknown cause. Her white blouse was ruffled and was untucked from beneath her skirt. The said skirt also contained slash marks that resembled those that only a blade could render. The article of clothing was beyond public decency to say the least. One such cut revealed a portion of the white panties the female was wearing. Another bruise of purple and black was visible on her leg as well, and to top it all off she was missing a shoe. The orbs of the bound female slowly slid open, the only things she could see was what the torch brightly shined upon. Rukia's entrance into the room freshly breezed into her ear drums. This coupled with the darkness of the cell, began to cause the female to tense up. Her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

"Orihime..." Rukia called out from within the shadows.

"W... Whos there?" Orihime's voice quivered, her mind flooding with fear due to her unkonw visitor and location. She could hear the soft taps of feet moving around and then the clanking of metal from within a small cabinet drawer. The noise soon came ever so close to Orihime's spot. Rukia's figure became illuminated by the small torch and then, just like that, she vanished.

"Rukia? Is that you?" Orhime felt like she was in a nightmare. A grim truth befell her as a pain jolted through her shoulder. Warm liquid then traveled down the length of her arm. In a shakey voice she softly breathed, while her bodies nerves reacted to what ever had injured her. "What?..." she sputtered. When she finally pulled herself together, it was blatantly obvious what caused her sudden agony. A blade was protruding out of a wound in her shoulder. Once again Rukia's frame came in range of the light. The very pupils of Orihime's eyes shook with intense fear.

"I am going to enjoy our little session together today, my dearest Inoue" Rukia stated with a giggle of jubilence. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Amy's Dimmension-

"Damn it Cream!" Amy yelled at the whimpering light brown colored rabbit. Her orange colored eyes sparkled as little droplets of tears began to form at the rim of her tear ducts. The two of them were in Amy's room and a mess of paint and mustard was all over the floor.

"I mean really what the hell is fucking wrong with you?" She continued. "This is getting absolutely rediculous."

At that point cream's cheeks were covered with streams of tears that ran from her eyes like a waterfall.

"I;m sorry Amy... I;ll clean it up... I promise... " Cream repiled throough her sobbing.

"No.. that won't be neccessary" She said with a cautiously sounding voice.

"But Amy... I made the mess... The least-" Cream started to say but then was cut off by Amy.

"Cream I said I fucking got it, now fuck off before I get my hammer and use it on you." She had interrupted the rabbit.

Cream ran off to her rom and dove into the comfort of her bed. She cried her sadness into the face of her pillow. Cream then slowly stopped her crying because of something that popped into her head. She was wondering why Amy was so mean lately. It just didn't make Any sense to her. She was then a bit angry, she wanted answers and she was going to get them no matter what. Cream concluded that whatever was changing Amy's personality was inside her room. Cream crept towards Amy's room again and had stood near the entrance to listen to the pink hedgehog as she cleaned. Amy cleaned up the mass as furously as possible and then upon finishing, covered the spot up with a rug.

"There, She almost soiled the entrance..."

Cream didn't know what Amy was talking about but it piqued her interest and then she darted away upon hearing the pink menace making her way out of her room. Later that night Cream decided to go search for cluse and snoop around. The whole house was dark by now and cream had waited until she was sure that Amy was asleep. She was weirdly sleeping on the couch for the past couple of days so things couldn't have been any easier for the rabbit. She snuck past the living room couch with Amy on it and then quickly made her way into her room. Upon entering she noticed that the rug was over the spot that she had made a mess on and was curious.

"Why did she put a rug over the mess I made? That wouldn't prevent any other messes that I might make.." Cream pondered to herself. "Unless... The mess wasn't the problem... ".

As she siad that she placed one of her feet on top of the rug and pressed down slowly. Upon th eplanate of her foot being parralel to the floor she was awarded with the sound of an echo. The kind of echo that traveled down a tunnel of some sort.

"Huh? Why does the floor seem to echo?" She whispered.

She pulled the rug back a bit and she inspected the floor. Upon looking closely she saw a metal handle that her hand met with seconds later. She lifted her hand up and a trap door followed suit. A tunnel was revealed to her that held a staircase which descended downwards. She blinked at it before stepping down into the dark and damp tunnel. The room she had entered into was dark with only two hanging light bulbs that were on. These sources of light made a rack of tools visible. Cream was terrified of all the tools she saw and she then cautiously backed up to another side of the room. Her body bumped into something that was cold and felt like glass. She could hear the machine bubbling and brimming with life but the light barely reached this part of the room. She squinted her orbs to get a better look and what she saw brought tears and utter horror to her frail little mind. A body that kinda resembled that of tails, floated about in the container. It was hard to discern the identity 100% correctly due to it's disfiguration and the lighting. She then let out a little yip of intense fear as her frame backed into a metal tray and tripped. Both the tray and herself falling to the ground made a clamor of noise. With the trapdoor still open, the crashing sounds emminatted all through the house. Inside the living room, unbenounced to cream, Amy had dissappeared.

"Ow, I hit my head pretty hard... I hope I didn't wake Amy up..." Cream spoke to herself in a shakey voice.

That is when she heard foot steps coming down the old wooden stairs. With an adrenaline rush of fear she hid herself in a corner behind the tubes of glass and some packaging crates. A clicking sound came to pass and then another light made the tubes visible. Crema was terrified as the pink hedgehog looked around her little lab.

"I know you're in here. So you might as well come out now before I find you and get really pissed off." Amy declared to the non-responsive room.

Cream didn't dare to let even her breathing be heard. She was so scared that it rattled her very frame. She already knew what Amy was capable of and this just made all that seem like simple child's play. Amy had grabbed a chain with a half moon sickle attached to the end and started to swing it around. Cream could see Amy through a shadowed crack between the crates and the glass. When she witnessed her pick up that scythe-chain she stumbled back a bit. Her shoes shuffling on the ground and producing a sound. Amy heard this and whipped the chain into the crates. The rabbit soon felt cold and sharpened steel penetrate her abdominal region, to which also invitedher blood to spill from this freshly made wound. The scythe was then pulling Cream across the room and right through the crates. Her frame was being grinded against the stone floor as Amy pulled her close to her.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we have here." Amy said with a not so suprised expression. "Looks like you went snooping in places you shouldn't have. Now you know my secret."

"Am... Amy... I'm sorry..." Cream started.

"Shut the fuck up!" The pink hedgehog said with much imperativeness. "No more apologies, I have been waiting to dish out your ultimate punishment for a long ass time."

She pulled the scythe out of her body and grabbed her by the throat. Then she took her over to a huge spike portruding from the wall. Cream struggled and screamed trying so desperately to escape the clutches of this monster. A pain pierced her back as Amy just pushed her into the spike. It was without hesitation too. The rabbit was hanging their with the spike going through her abdominal region, Her body covered with blood and her face wet with tears.

"How... Could you Amy... I thought we were friends..." Cream sputtered as she knew this was it, Sonic wouldn't be able to save her this time.

"Don't make me laugh Cream, do you honestly think I would want to be your friend?" Amy retorted.

The rabbit had then coughed up blood as the wound in her belly was getting the best of her. She didn't have long, and the torture was only just about to get worse. The pink hedgehog took one of the tools that was on the floor now thanks to Cream, and she brought it over to the spike. It was a small bone saw. She looked at her with a smirk as she pressed the edge of the saw against her cheek. The saw was pushing into the joint that connected her jaw with her skull. Then she began to saw through both the flesh upon her cheek and the joint. Cream screamed in horrid and agonizing pain. Oh how the pain made her feel too. It was the most terrifying pain that could be imagined and she felt it surging through her nerves with each individual saw. Before long Cream's jaw was hanging on by only the other joint, to which Amy had also taken the saw too. A few Painful minutes later, the rabbit was without a jaw. Her mouth was exposed and her tongue just drooped out of her mouth like it had no life in it. Blood surged from the wounds upon her face and from the loss of her jaw she was in an utter state of chaotic fear.

"Oh how I love my job..." The pink hedgehog said as she fiddled with Cream's now torn-off jaw.

She then tossed the piece of bone to the tray that was now set back up and then she grabbed what appeared to be an ice cream scooper. It wasn't an ordinary scooper either. The spoon edges were lined with sharp blades and it seemed like the perfect fit for the sockets of a skull. The pink demon then stepped closer to the rabbit and cackled softly as she thought of the next move she was to perform on her frightened victim. Upon reaching Cream, she jammed the scooper right into her eye socket, and then pushed on the little button on the device to activate it.  
The room once again was filled with the shrills of pain that would never be answered. The scooping device had then begun to work and upon the blades pressing into her socket flesh, Cream could feel her eye being carved out of her head. Amy then pulled the device away from the rabbit's socket upon the completion of the task. Inside the scooper was her prize. Cream's eyeball sat inside the spoon part of the device and was covered in tears and blood. Amy showed it to her and then popped it into her mouth. As she chewed it up and then swallowed the eyeball.

"Oh how delicious, I should have saved that for Pinkie Pie's cupcakes, It would have made such an absolute tasty treat." Amy said with such delight.

Cream couldn't even speak let alone think straight, But she wondered who Pinkie Pie was. She never heard the name until now. It was of no use to wonder about things like that now, She was succumbing to her destined fate. There was nothing anyone could do to even save her, as she had lost too much blood already. Amy had then decided that it was time to finish off the poor little creature and had grabbed a hacksaw for the next move she would be doing. The serrated edges of the blade were pushed into the flesh of Cream's neck as she began to saw back and forth. Blood sprayed and the rabbit's voice gargled as she began to choke on the very life force of her own body. Amy was nearly halfway through when she noticed that the rabbit was just about to die.

"Heh, I enjoyed this last little moment Cream." She said with much glee. "It's a shame Sonic isn't here to witness your death.

With that last sentence the rabbit's eye started to slowly close. This was followed by one shallow breath from her bloody face. The lifeless corpse of the rabbit just hung there now. Amy wasn't finished with her though. She had to prepare the corpse for harvesting. Her first move to do that was to complete the act of sawing her head off of her body. When that was complete she then opened up her chest cavity and took out her heart. Both the head and the heart of the now deceased victim of hers into an icebox. She had then looked at her watch and realized that she was out of time and that she needed to get to a mandatory meeting being held right now. With that she packed up the remnants of Cream's organs and then put the body in a spare preservation tank and then took out a small orb. As she tossed it to the ground a huge display of lights was expanding from a focal point and from that focal point came out in a 360 degree vertical radius. She was then presented with a portal that lead to an alternate dimension where the meeting would be held at. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping inside the portal she was greeted with the front gates of the Citadel of Horror that was the heart of their operations. The iron bars of this entrance were resemblant of an old gothic style and the stone pillars that they connected too had gargoyles on them made out of Entmillium. The stone path that led through the gate and to the very courtyard of the first castle entrance was made of obsidian. Amy stepped up to the gate and almost as if there was a personal recognition system the gate opened up for her instantly. She walked along the sidewalk towards the very front of the castle and traveled inside. There she was inside the hallway that would soon extend towards the center of the structure and in that center contained a hallway that lead to each individual wing of the castle. She proceeded to this center and then she stepped on a circle in the middle of the room. Around her there were 12 hallways including the one of which she had came from. In betwixt the center of the room and entrances to the paths, there were pillars. Each pillar was in between each of the doorways that held the same gothic style as before. The ceiling was dome like and held a hole that aligned perfectly in a vertical manner to that of the center circle that Amy now stood on. When her feet had both planted themselves firmly upon this circle the radius of it lit up into a glow of blue. The area of the circle was covered in demonic carvings. The plate that she had been on then started to ascend towards the hole in the ceiling. Amy remained in a state of perfect calm as the elevator-like device made it's way up to the second floor of the castle. Upon arriving on the new floor she walked out of the radius of the center circle, and proceeded down another corridor. She stopped at a door that held a device on the left side of the wall that bordered the frame of the entrance. It was located under a torch and it was in the shape of a box. The top of the box held a receptacle that had a strip of paper hanging from it. On the bottom was a port for which the paper would be entered. A digital screen below that read "Please input name on paper and turn in". Amy knew the drill and took a sheet of paper and put her signature on it, then giving it back to the machine. When the machine was finished processing it the door then unlocked and she was permitted to enter into the meeting room.

"I am terribly sorry about my continued lateness." Amy had sincerely apologized. "A little rat discovered my laboratory so I had to take care of her."

"See to it that you take better care of your Lab Amy" Pinkie Pie had told her. "I don't want anypony else discovering more and more of our secrets." "By the way, Has anypony seen Rukia? She should have been here by now."

"I believe she was just finishing up with Orihime" Sakura answered the question of the pink pony.

"Would you mind fetching her for me?" The pony requested to which Sakura gave her a nod of approval and had got up from her seat to seek out the soul reaper.

Down in the basement of the tower Rukia was in, Orihime was nearly dead. Her body was covered in slash marks and her cavity had been opened. Orihime was crying but she was strong willed and didn't want to scream in pain.

"Well well well, You are pretty tough, I will admit that. But you must die now. I have a meeting to attend!" Rukia had yelled as she raised the knife upwards and had it aimed at Orihime's chest.

The orange haired female had closed her eyes as she faced her fate. The pain had forced her eyes open as she was stabbed right in the heart. Rukia did it multiple times, And slowly those orbs of her's then closed once again. The female being relieved of her very life source and then her head fell limp as she ceased to live. A knock on the door was heard followed by Sakura entering in.

"The meeting has begun Rukia, I have been asked to retrieve you for it." She told the soul reaper.

"I understand, Let me put some preservation powder on the corpse and we can leave." Rukia responded to the kunoichi. She then took out a purple and velvet pouch and poured some of it's contents out onto the now deceased Orihime. She then tied the pouch back up and put it away. Her now facing Sakura as she walked out with her towards the meeting. The two arrived back in the room and gathered around the table. Each taking their respective seats.

"Now that we have everyone here, I would like to discuss the next step in our plan." Pinkie started the meeting with this statement. A hologram of a disgusting and disturbing creature was shown to the group. It was a creature that had the body of a zombie with flesh that had looked like it had been rotting for over a month, and then its arms were like that of sickles extending at least two and half feet towards the ground and were slightly curved outwards. On these sickles were blades on both edges. The creature seemed to have a humpback a bit, but the one feature that stuck out the most was the face. It was a familiar face to Sakura. Upon that creatures shoulders was the head of the long since dead Hinata. The flesh upon the skull of Hinata's face was also the same color and texture as the rest of the body. The eyes were blackened out and held no pupils. A liner of very dark blood that bordered that of the color black ran down from the sockets of her eyes. Her mouth was gaping open and revealed serrated rows of sharp teeth. Her jaw was attached in a rather odd way as it hung low. This obviously provided for more space to put food into.

"What the hell is that thing?" Rukia stammered with a bit of shock.

"It is nothing to worry about my dearest Rukia" Pinkie Pie reassured her. "It is one of my finest creations. I figured that we needed to start mass harvesting organs so I created this little beauty. I call it a harvester."

"What is it suppose to do?" Amy asked with much inquisition.

"Silly, It's supposed to harvest organs of course!" the pony responded. "We shall use these all across the dimensions to harvest all the organs in the universe!"

"Sounds like it will plummet the world into eternal chaos and make it a hellish land!" Sakura shouted with glee and newfound excitement.

"That is exactly what it will do!" Pinkie exclaimed as she jumped onto the table. She trotted a bit as she explained the master plan. "I want to create a world of utter chaos and eternal suffering, A world where everywhere you go, somepony is screaming in sheer horror for that which is terrorizing them. Peace shall cease to exist. My Dreams shall shadow this world and create the ultimate place for hell to run rampant!" "You all shall accompany me in this plan of ours and we shall become gods of this world!

The group was impressed by this and wondered what they could do after having seized the world under their control. Each one had ideas for what they desired and instantly knew that this was to be a very great plan concocted by Pinkie Pie.

"When can we send it out, and how many do we have?" Amy asked, excited about the proposition.

"We can make as many as we need from our victims, but that won't be necessary as we only need one to contract the disease it carries that makes one become a harvester." Pinkie Pie responded.

Just then a pedestal had appeared from under a panel in the floor that slid open. On top of that pedestal was an orb that was glowing red and producing an alarm like noise. It was indicating that there were intruders. A screen appeared as well, and flashed on to where these intruders were currently located at.

"Royal equestrian guards... Seems they were on to me more than I had suspected." Pinkie said with a bit of a chuckle "No matter, You all can witness the power of a harvester now."

The colts had rushed in through a portal made by a royal unicorn. As four colts with golden armor were there along with the unicorn who also had golden armor on as well. They were in sector J and were scouting the area for any signs of life. The corridor they were in was abandoned and had rubble everywhere. Some of the walls were covered in blood stains and the windows were shattered a bit. Spider webs were in a few corners and lightning crackled outside from the constant thunderstorm that seemed to be in this dimension. Just then the rattling of chains was heard off in the distance as something was coming towards the equestrian ponies. It's feet seemed to brush against the stone as if it was sliding and not really lifting its limbs up.  
The colts were prepared to fight the creature off, but as soon as they saw what lay before them their very eyes were in a state of horror. A Harvester with the face of Rainbow Dash lurched forwards from around the corner at the group of ponies.

"Is that... Is that who I think it is?" One colt had said.

"It is! What the hell happened to her!" Another replied.

"She has long since perished my fellow colts. Gaze upon her face and then unto her flesh. It is not the same natural color that she usually has, and not a single ounce of her soul remains intact within her eyes." The mare had explained to them. "She is a being that is beyond that of normal death now. She has been transformed into that of a demon."

Rainbow Dash had then let out a horrifying screech as she jumped with shocking speed and latched on to a colt, Her claws having shredded the flesh of the pony in mere seconds. The infectious disease that she had consumed the very life of that colt in seconds, and transformed it into a harvester as well. The other colts screamed in terror as their fates were the same as their ally. Even the unicorn succumbed to the harvester's disease. Once the task of eliminating them had been accomplished the harvesters just lingered around.

Back in the meeting room Pinkie Pie had turned to face the group after having been watching the screen that was behind her.

"Well, what do you think ladies? Impressive aren't they?" Pinkie pie said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Impressive? These things are the ultimate weapon." Amy replied.

"I agree with Amy, those harvesters are extremely valuable to our cause." Sakura had said.

"I have one concern about them. What if they were to attack us and infect us with the disease?" Rukia said in a bit of a worried tone.

"No need to worry about that silly. I have made an anti-virus for those who are turned into one of them." Pinkie Pie gave Rukia some reassurance. "Be warned though, I can only give the anti-virus to those who were solely made a harvester by another harvester. If you are injected with the virus through any other means that would spell the end for you."

"Alright I understand, That makes me feel more motivated to carry out the plan without fear of being changed myself." Rukia said with restored vigor.

The whole group then had started laughing as the thought of their plan coming to fruition was absolutely overwhelmingly exciting and made each one of them overjoyed. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Sakura's Dimension-

In the front gate of the Hidden leaf village two ninja were scouting the area. A portal deep in the forest that lay beyond the gate had opened up and the Harvesters from before had appeared from this portal. They manuevered slowly towards the village hidden in the leaves and were soon spotted by the ninja. They leapt into action and started to try and halt the creatures.

"Halt, who goes there!" One of the ninja had asked the creatures but got no response.

"State your name and business" The other tried to ask as well.

The creatures stopped and just waivered there for a second, their bodies swaying around with no real destination. Soon they snapped upright and jumped towards the ninja. The two guards, caught off-guard, were soon slaughtered by the harvesters and in turn transformed into them as well. This soon ravaged the very streets of Konoha, as residents started falling to the disease very rapidly. Many ninja tried to fight it off but they started to multiply through the members of the village and things became too messy.

"What the hell are these things?" Kakashi wondered as he and Might Guy were fighting off a few of them.

"I have no idea, but they must want to squander away the youth of this village! I cannot allow this injustice to go on!" Might guy said as he pulled off his usual thumbs up and smile, But that led to his ultimate demise as a harvester got him from behind with its sickles. Irony was a bit involved in this death as well, due to the fact that the harvester that killed him was Rock Lee. Guy staggered a bit as blood ran down his ninja armor. "Damn it! Kakashi, You must survive! For the sake of the village and its inhabitants!"

"I will Guy! I promise!" Kakashi was a bit shook up by the death of his comrade, even though he never seemed to show anything towards Guy, But this affected him. He knew that if he fought any longer he would succumb to this infectious disease as well. His only option at this point was to run. His speed was faster than that of the Harvesters so he left to seek for survivors and nothing more. As he jumped around he could see the destruction and mayhem that these things brought to the village and it was a horrid sight to behold. Many of the buildings had caught on fire and were being destroyed due to panic amongst the villagers. He made his way to the very center of the Leaf village, The hokage's place of operations. He managed to reach the room that Tsunade was located in.

"Tsunade! The situation is dire! 87% of the town has already been shifted into those things." Shizune had stated.

"Is there no hope to bring back those that were transformed?" Tsunade asked as she looked out the window towards the chaos that ensued in her village.

"The Medical Corps last medical report states that there is nothing that can be done to help the infected. They were utterly annihilated afterwards." She stated to the hokage.

"We may have to abandon the village and regroup for now." Kakashi stated.

"Are you insane Kakashi? We have to stay for the village's sake!" Tsunade retorted. "I won't leave the village unattended like that. Naruto wouldn't do that either!"

"If only we knew where he had went... Him and Sakura... A lot of ninja have been disappearing lately." Shizune stated.

Kakashi had a feeling that something bad affected them all.

"It sounds bad, but these things... There are too many and they are feeding off the villagers for support. The only way we can really stop this is to escape and reorganize our battle strategy!" Kakashi stated this same proposition once again.

The sounds of guards being slaughtered in the hallway was heard as sudden door banging was the next in line for their ears. All three of the shinobi were prepared for battle at that moment, and then the door had crashed open with two harvesters charging into the room. Shizune jumped at them and parry both of their sickles with two kunai in hand. She was soon overwhelmed by the might and speed of the creatures as they moved their frames into a spinning formation and circles around her frame slicing at her sides with each rotation they completed. She had then fell to the floor as they jumped her frame, and started to rip her flesh apart with their unhinged jaws. She screamed in agony as she was literally torn apart limb by limb. This all happened in split seconds, and there was nothing the two shinobi could do to help her. Tsunade was enraged at the harvesters and started to go ballistic but she soon stopped dead in her tracks as Shizune started to get up.

"Don't get distracted Tsunade-sama, She is one of them now." Kakashi said as he glared at the creatures.

"What are you talking about? Are they infectious?" Tsunade demanded to know answers to what was going on.

"Once they wound you, your blood soon is infected by their disease, its hopeless to escape once your wounded." Kakashi told her.

The things wasted no time and jumped at both Tsunade and Kakashi. Kakashi did a lightning blade at one of the creatures, impaling it in the gut. This didn't seem to phase it, as it looked down at Kakashi's arm and then back to Kakashi. Kakashi saw this and pulled his arm out rapidly and jumped back. Tsunade was running into the same problem after having used her super strength on one of the creatures. To no avail the things had just gotten right back up and continued their assault.

"Come on Tsunade we have no time left to make any decisions!" Kakashi stammered as he blasted a hole into the window of the room and lent out his hand to her.  
"Fine, but I regret leaving the village in such a state of disarray." Tsunade said as she took a hold of Kakashi's hand and then escaped with him. The two had managed to climb to the roof and then up through a side staircase that lead deep into the mountain of the hokage faces. They found a cave that had an overview of the village, or what was left of it that is. Pillars of smoke rose from the burning structures within the town and every now and then a scream could be heard as another human fell victim to the onslaught of these new beasts.

"How could this of happened?" Tsunade asked Kakashi as both of them watched with horror as their village was struck with this chaotic new pandemic.

"I really don't know... It all happened so sudden with no warning..." Kakashi said as he looked away from the horrific scene of Konoha.

Just then a strange orb floated near the two Leaf village survivors. It was purple in hue and floated around Kakashi. The shinobi got himself ready to attack that very instant. A voice stopped him though. It was coming from the orb.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The orb spoke. "This is Twilight Sparkle of Equestria, I am an emissary of Princess Celestia and I am from another dimension." "No doubt that you are witnessing a horrid event happening in your town, I can only guess as much because my dimension is experiencing the same thing."

"I have sent this orb into your dimension through what seems to be a gate that links our worlds together." "I have to also apologize on behalf of our world, as the culprit behind the "Harvesters" as they are called, is a pony that comes from our dimension." "I think I know how to stop this pandemic though- "

She was cut short as the orb began to cackle and go staticy.

"Meet me at... What you in your world call the border between the sand village and leaf village..." she had managed to get that in before her orb had completely gone out.

"Who was that?" Tsunade wondered.

"She may be of some assistance" Kakashi stated.

"Yes, she did seem like she wanted to assist us, but what about the fact that her world was the one that harbored the person who is responsible for this?" Tsunade questioned.

"We need to work together at this point to just survive, that kind of question can wait until we settle current affairs. Wouldn't you agree Tsunade?" Kakashi responded to her.

"Yes, You are quite right Kakashi." She replied.  
-Equestria-

The filly who had a mane of purple and pink was currently locked up inside of an underground Library that she had established long ago in case of emergencies just like this one. It had a copy of every book that her original library had and enough renewable resources to last her a lifetime. She knew that she would never be found either, as the Harvesters were too stupid to break down a barrier conjured up by herself.

"Now let's see... A little bit of hoof dust, some filly tears, and Pinkie Pie's hair that I collected on her birthday party a few years back." Twilight Sparkle said as she mixed something up in a set of tubes. "This should help me to locate where Pinkie Pie is."

Upon the combination of these elements into the tubes a concoction was brewed and then smoke sizzled from the tubes. A vision was presented to Twilight of where Pinkie Pie was, but she was unsure where it exactly was. She was given the image of a castle upon an island that floated over a sea of lava.

"Huh? Where is this? What world could she possibly be in that looks so hellish? Though I have to say it fits her new personality." She said to herself. She then took notes on this place and recorded the dimensional coordinates. "I will make sure I keep this place in mind, It shall be our target." "If I am to get this news out to those people I have discovered I will need a disguise."

Twilight looked around the library that she was in and took out some stuff she needed for a scent hiding spell. When she got all the ingredients together she mixed them up and cast the spell on herself. She then went down a detour from her library and proceeded towards a back entrance that led out from ponyville. She walked by a few harvesters and almost had a heart attack when they had came near her frame, but they were just passing her by like she was invisible. She let out a sigh of relief as the creatures passed her by, but seeing what they were actually going after made her shudder in horror. A stray colt was soon ripped apart by the creatures that passed by Twilight and then he was turned into them as well.  
"I must do this for the sake of Equestria..." She whispered to herself as she continued out through the town of ponyville. The carnage and destruction was endless buildings were in total chaos and many of these things were devouring the carcasses of some that managed to not be transformed into harvesters. It was a hellish area and the worst part was the sun had gone out over multiple dimensions long ago and was replaced with a red looking moon that gave half the light that the sun did. Twilights eyes glistened at that foreboding moon and then carried on through the darkness and horror that befell the world. She grimaced as she thought of how her friends had all perished at the hands of her ex-friend Pinkie Pie.

"I will avenge you all, This I swear on my life" The purple pony said as she trotted out of the village and towards her destination and quest towards saving the world from this chaos. 


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up to the sounds of creaking metal, his vision blurry as he had been knocked out. His memory was foggy and he couldn't figure out what happened to him. His eyes adjusted to the scene around him and then he felt the breeze of the outside world. He was inside a subway that was tipping slowly over a hole in the tunnel. The hole revealed a thousand foot drop into the city below, but falling to his death was the least of his worries right now. Something was lurking in the shadows outside the half destroyed sub-car. He looked for possible escape routes as a strange but familiar fear filled his body. For some reason he knew if the things lurking in the shadows got to him, that he would be killed for sure. The rush of adrenaline and sheer terror jogged his memory and then he remembered what had happened. He started to trace back his footsteps to figure out how he ended up on the sub in this particular situation.

- Before the Chaos-  
The man was sitting at a cafe reading the paper. On the table he had a cappuccino that had been just served to him. It had been around this time that the chaos had began as well. After his coffee he had transitioned over to the bus stop where he got on board. He hated taking the bus, but he needed to be somewhere very soon and he was running a bit late today. A few blocks later the bus came to a screeching halt. There was rubble in the street with some fire going on. Just inches away, bodies were lying about. They seemed to be fatally injured. When it had registered inside the passenger's heads as to what happened, they had rushed out to help. Most were only a tad bit curious to see the damage. The man from earlier was one of the few to actually try and assist the wounded. He was in charge of finding something that could be used as a bandage. Before he could even finish his given task an earth shattering scream pierced his ear-drums. The bodies of the people that looked to have been beyond help had suddenly became animated again. Their frames resembling decaying corpses, the forearms of theirs mutated into sharp sickles. Their eyes were pure black with lines of blood that poured out of their empty sockets. The harvesters, as they were called, had even made it to the mortal realm. At once the screams were silenced with a few quick slices of their long and sharp sickle arms. Their unhinged jaws latched on to the shoulder of the nearest passenger, tearing flesh from him with so much ease. Panic started to settle in quickly and the people then scattered for their lives. The man made his escape down a set of stairs nearby. It led down into the subway station. The crowd of people down here were still unaware of the danger that brewed over their heads. Sure enough they would find out in the next few seconds as a harvester jumped down the stairs and gave out a horrifying moan. It lunged slowly towards the now terrified people. Shoving and pushing occurred as many people just went absolutely crazy. This made easy prey for the harvester who jumped at the first human it could get its claws on and devoured it. This action caused a chain reaction of infectious disease to be spread from the creature. As soon as one human was eaten and killed, it returned as one of them seconds later. The man had entered into the train that was there and headed for the back of the subway train. He watched as chaos ensued amongst the unlucky people who had remained back at the station. He thought that he had made it away from those horrid things. However he was far from through with them. The train suddenly came to a halt, or more like a crash that is.

"I remember now... Those beasts, those things... What are they? My name... what is my name?..." He said as his memories fused with his present situation. "Its Gregory Mandel.. Yes, Gregory Mandel from New York... Born in 2013 …"

He carefully made his way onto the precariously laid on steel beam that created a bridge between the sub-car and the other side of the hole. It was shaky and didn't seem like it would hold him for very long. Behind he could hear glass breaking as harvesters were crawling into the wreck of a subway train. He began to panic again and hustled across the beam. His balance almost gave out on him as he fumbled halfway across, regaining his balance miraculously. Their hungering moans grew closer and closer as they crept slowly towards his frame. The face of one creature came into view and was the closest out of them all to Gregory. He leaped the rest of the way hole and then ran deeper into the tunnel. He was being followed constantly. The fetid corpses being very relentless in their chase. Gregory slipped into the shadows, side-stepping along one of the walls until he found a small door. He opened it up by the valve handle and jumped inside quickly, closing the door behind him. The harvesters passed by the door way and ran further into the tunnel. His vision was faint so he had a hard time seeing anything. Lucky for him he had matches on him. Taking one out he lit it up and looked around. He was in an abandoned sewer tunnel with water up to his ankles. He listened to the sounds of the pipes steaming as his body regained composure. A leak in the sewer passage flooded the area and was the reason for why his feet were submerged in water. He had to press on through, as he had no idea when those things would return and burst through the metal door he came from. His foot steps splashed lightly in the water as he progressed deeper into the passage way. There were some candle lights lit up around the vicinity but not enough to eliminate the darkness that resided in the crooks and crannies. He had made it about half the way down the hallway when the very foundation of the hall shook ferociously. He fumbled a bit before his bearing returned to him. Making great haste, he turned a corner and was greeted with a wave of pitch pitch black shadows. His speed went down a lot as now his body shifted into a sneaking stance. He slowly crept against the wall until he felt the bars of a gate door. His hands looked for a handle and then upon finding one he pulled it open and stepped into the room fast. A growl pierced his ears along with the sound of water splashing around. A creature was on it's way and panic began to set in once more. His frame instinctively darted off behind some crates to hide. His eyes adjusted to the darkness just then and betwixt some cracks of the crates, he could see the monstrous creature roaming about in the shadows outside of the room. The harvester's sickle like arms dragged across the metal bars of the door. It's tormented wails permeated the room with it's horrid sounds. The male's heart was pounding rapidly. Fear was encroaching his mind and his sanity was rapidly dropping. He was then relieved, as the thing began to walk away.

"I really should try to avoid those things at all cost" He whispered to himself slowly when the coast was clear. He then made his way out of the room. When he returned to the hallway he noticed upon looking up that there was a hole in the ceiling far above his head. He knew that he shouldn't stick around the vicinity of it. He walked down the hall and into the darkness until he came across a small set of steps that the water had not enveloped. His feet stepped on to the first step and then he traversed up to the new level that the stairs ended at. He had two paths to chose from. One path went straight and was connected to a room with a couple of torches, the other path turned to the left and went deeper into the sewer system. He could hear running water further down the path, but he decided on going into the room. The lights piqued his interest and he pushed open the iron door, proceeding into the new location. He was greeted with the reeking smell of freshly maimed cadavers and a horrid mess of blood everywhere. In the center of the room there was a summoning circle that could partially be seen under the pools of blood smeared about. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he came to a realization about the professions of these dead men. They appeared to be cultists. This claim was backed up even more so by the robe like garments the men wore, and a book of black magical chants found in a corner. near the book on the floor were pages torn out, one in particular was very interesting and caught sight of his eyes instantly. Gregory moved over to it and picked it up. It was partly blood-stained but still was legible for the most part. On the paper was a familiar diagram. It was a sketching of one of the monstrous things that he had been encountering lately. His face contorted in disbelief upon the fact that this was no mere disease, even more so when he realized that this wasn't just a strange natural occurrence. He knew someone was behind this, and wasn't about to let some scumbag ruin the world with these things. His decision was real sudden of course, but something in his head just compelled him and angered him enough to seek out justice. His first action was to safely escape the sewers alive though. He was finished investigating the room and cautiously made his way out of the room. His next destination took him down the other path that he had not yet explored. When he got down the end of the tunnel he had entered into a larger room. It was a vast canal of different sewage ways that merged into one big collection of water and waste. He noticed that a small set of stairs led to the ground level of the room. The floor was covered, of course, in ankle deep water yet again, but this was intended and was indicated so by the pipes attached at different ends of the room. These pipes having water flowing from them at a moderate rate. On the other side of the room was a half-way open metal door that was controlled by a wheel-like lever. Just as he had noticed this way out, Something shuffled far behind him and then let out a horrid roar. It had to be one of those creatures from before. Whatever it was, was coming after him now, and was coming fast! He immediately took off in a run, His frame jumping from the ledge and on to the flooded floor as he bolted across the room. He snook a peak over his shoulders at what was following him and out of the hall he had just left, a harvester had leaped into the large room. Anxiety and fear added to his physical stress as he moved quicker than he had ever moved in his entire life. The sounds of his footsteps in the water were outmatched by the haunting wails of the gaining monster and it's sloshing movement. The male quickly clambered up the stairs that led to the ledge the iron door was on. He turned the lever round and round and opened the door just more than enough for him to slip inside the new hall. The creature was just at the foot of the steps as he began to move into the passage way. as soon as he got in he located the other lever and spun it around and watched as the iron door began to descend from the slot it had ascended to earlier. The door finally slamming down right in front of the creature, just as it had swung it's sickles into the metal frame of the entrance. The thing roared in rage and tried to slice into the door. He crouched down and buried his face into his hands as he began to let his sanity return to normal levels. He was safe for now, He knew the door would hold, and he could breath easier for the moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gregory saw the purple glow of an orb floating in a nearby room. He was curious as to what it was, his hear-rate still up a bit after his last encounter with a monstrosity. He heard it cackling and creating a static like sound almost like it was trying to patch a communication line through. He went to go investigate the matter more thoroughly. His frame stepped into the dark and damp room watching as the orb sat in the center and illuminated an image within it's glowing core. An odd creature was coming in rather fuzzily. Her voice cutting in and out constantly.

"H- Hello?" She said as her connection became stable. It was Twilight Sparkle sending a transmission across dimensions. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Twilight Sparkle called out to the room once more.

"Huh? You can speak?" Gregory replied, flabbergasted at the idea of a pony like being able to speak and understand English.

"Well, of course I can speak! How else would I be able to send you this message then?" she replied. "But that is not the most important matter at hand right now."

"You do have a point there... Wait a second, Does that mean you know about the troubles the world is facing right now?" he asked.

"You mean your world, I am from another dimension, and yes I am completely aware of the situation. Its also affecting other dimensions, including my own." She replied to Gregory.

Gregory took a moment to realize the weight of the situation and what it could mean for the universe.

"The universe has been under attack by these things called harvesters, I'm afraid the creatures have befallen 90% of other dimensions and worlds as well." She said grimly.

The man was a little shocked that not only were there more than one dimensions in the universe but also the plague that was affecting his world was also affecting other worlds.

"I send this transmission to ask for assistance from any individuals willing to go on a special mission to stop the source of this horrid contamination." Twilight asked with much pleading in her words.

"How would someone like me be able to help vanquish a plague of such magnitude? I don't even know how to cross dimensions let alone stop this thing even if I could." He replied. "And what about a source? Where exactly is it?"

"I know how I can get you across dimensions, I have concocted some devices for that. Also, I am afraid I know all too well where the source is... Considering... our dimension is the dimension the mastermind behind it all came from..." she said. "If only we knew sooner..." she said under her breath.

"What? Your dimension is where the mastermind came from? So this is all your world's fault then?" He furiously.

"We didn't know she was going to end up like this! No one was aware until it was too late and she was long gone!" Twilight defended her realm. "What matters now is that we stop her before the world is destroyed! We can work out details later."

"You got a point, Arguing won't stop those things from degutting me." Gregory calmed down and began to focus on a plan of action. "What do you need me to do?"

"Alright, Your world has a large amount of the resource called Gold does it not?" She asked.

"Well yeah it does, but why?" he replied. "Wait you don't want me to pay you gold for information do ya?"

"No no no, I have a device that uses gold as an energy source." She stated. "I need you to collect 4 medium sized cups of gold in anyway possible and contact me when you have completed the task. The orb you we are communicating on is what you in your world refer to as a 'Cellphone' so when you are finished just throw the orb on the ground and wait for it to pickup."

"Okay, It might be a bit before I find gold but I will be as quick as possible." he said to her.

"Alright, well until then! Later!" and with that the filly disconnected the communication line.

Gregory took a moment to absorb the conversation in and the mission that he was tasked with. He knew that the city had gold in it, Whether or not he could traverse to such places securely was his biggest fear. He walked out of the room and looked down the right path way. Further along the tunnel was a ladder that led to a man-hole lid. He walked over to it and climbed up the ladder. Eventually he managed to push at the lid and move it to the side as he crawled out of the sewer. He was then in an alleyway. There was blood everywhere and towards the front of him was a fence with a car crashed through a fence and in the corner of a building. The car's motor was on fire and blood was smeared all over one of the doors. It was dark outside and in the distance he could hear the shuffling of undead corpses lingering around. To his left was a dark alley way and behind him was a cluster of barrels and boxes. He knew he had to go to the left but something stopped him from even continuing further. It was the sound of a growl and quick footsteps from down that alleyway. Gregory quickly hid himself behind the crates and barrels. A harvester had appeared in the open space that he was just in moments ago, and looked like he was scouting out the area. The harvesters weren't the brightest creatures though, so it did not think to look behind the boxes, and jumped on top of the car. It's frame disappeared out of the alleyway and into the streets to seek out more prey just then. Gregory was free to then go down that alleyway. Ahead of him in the alleyway was a door, he turned the knob and it opened with ease.

"I better find a place to hole up in and possibly a map of this damned city" He said to himself quietly.

Upon entering the home, there was already a light on but it was merely a candle. The room he was in was small and had an entrance to another small room that looked to be the kitchen. There was also a stairway that led to the second floor but it was pitch black so he didn't want to go up there quite yet. He also noticed that the rooms had no windows on the first floor, that was a relief to him. He turned around and made sure to lock the door just in case. It was then that he started to scour the place for any kinds of maps, or documents that would help him find what he needed to complete his mission. On a table he found exactly what he needed. A map of the city, a Magnum with rounds to go with it, and a supply of beef jerky to last a good week or so. He then took the candle and went upstairs. When he got up to the second floor there was a hallway that lead down and had three rooms. One was a bathroom and the other two were a study room and a bedroom. On the side of the hall closest to the stairway was a window. It was boarded up poorly and the panes were knocked out of the window frame. Scattered glass shards were all over the floor, to which Gregory stepped around carefully. He walked forwards a bit and then entered into the study room. As soon as he entered the room he closed the door behind him. As soon as that door closed, he heard the boards from the hallway being attacked by something. Suddenly something made a thud sound as it landed on to the floor from the window. He wasn't alone anymore and he took the chance to blow out his candle and push a chair silently against the door. He gathered from this encounter that the harvesters were scavengers and scourers. Lurking in every corner of a place scouring for food and other resources. It was a frightening concept to think about. The idea of being prey was a nightmare of a reality. The harvester had made it's way down the hall and was right near the door to the study room. It's breathing was heavy and it made faint howls as it lurked around. It went into the bedroom, and it could be heard tearing up the bed in there and then it suddenly crashed through one of the windows and jumped to another section of removed the chair from being lodged near the door and slowly opened it up. There was nothing of interest in the study room so he decided to venture into the bedroom the creature had just finished ravaging.

"I hope I can find some kind of provisions inside of the bedroom." he said as he saw the carnage of the bed. He opened a cabinet and sure enough there were more rounds for the magnum inside of it. Aside from ammunition he also found a little box with an ID badge on it. Inside the box was a key labeled "455". Gregory knew this number for it was the same number on the city police department building. He took the ID just in case he would need it again in the future. He then looked out the window the creature had plummeted down from and saw many creatures lurking around on the streets.

"It's too dangerous to roam the streets, I'd better just lay low in buildings and cross through alleyways." He said this to himself, calculating all of his possible routes. He went back down stairs and out the door and proceeded to go deeper down the alleyway. This section of the small pathway led to a fenced dead end. But there was a door to the right of the fence of which he opened and went inside of. Upon entering the room, there was the cadaver of someone who committed suicide, but his guts were still ripped open and strewn all over the floor along with his blood. Strange to actually see a corpse that was not transformed, but he thought nothing of it. He cautiously stepped over the dead man and carefully checked each and every window the hall had as he passed them by. His destination being the other door on the other end of the hall. As soon as he reached the end of said hallway, he heard groans come from the man he had passed by seconds ago. His body began to quickly lose color and turn brown and dead looking. This was followed by movements as he began to regain consciousness. This wasn't a good type of consciousness either, It seemed the disease took a little while longer to infect this one, But nevertheless it was now preparing to pounce at Gregory.

"Oh no you don't!" He quickly responded as he opened the door and closed it behind himself upon entering. His frame swiftly pushed a nearby small desk against the door and then he ran further away from the horrid thing. It's claws sinking easily into the embodiment of wood that was a door. After having ran through the rest of that floor he was now outside of the building. To his right he could make out a Y like intersection heading directly in front of him. He knew from here that the police station was down the right road of the intersection and down the street past 6 stoplights. Any other day he would have just ran there, But he couldn't now. The road was completely blocked off by an accident of multiple vehicles. A big semi-truck followed by many smaller trucks and cars seemed to have met an untimely demise at this intersection once the chaos had began to ensue. His only logical path choice was across the street into another alley that lead directly towards the direction of the police station. Hesitantly looking both ways he then darted across the pavement of the road and into the darkness of the back-roads of the city ahead of him. He was surprised that he didn't catch the attention of any harvesters, but that surprise soon turned into fear as he realized if they weren't here then they had to be nearby the destination he sought out. He clambered through the fences in the alleyway which had doors attached to all of them. The padlocks to these doors had all been shattered and lay in shambles amongst the ground. He heard the ruffling of something in the distance, and stopped dead in his tracks. His heart racing to even higher rates as he tuned his hears in the direction of the sound. A few seconds later and his ears once again heard another sound. This time it was following the first one and it was that of a cat growling and hissing. He let an anxiety filled sigh escape his lungs as he continued forwards once more.

"If I was any older I'd have died of a heart attack by now." He tried to chuckle to himself to lighten the situation up. He steadily walked towards the end of the alleyway, his gaze fixated on everything in front of him. From time to time, he would glance over his shoulders to see if anything was coming from behind. Something about what was ahead of him made him very uneasy though. His heart once again pounding as if it wanted to burst from his chest. His heard filled with the sounds of his heart-beats making him cringe with even more anxiety. To his right he could see a small little bug zapper that illuminated a small portion of the alley. To his left he saw a fence that was surrounding a basketball court. A few trashcans lay beside the fence and only the side against the fence were shown in the light. The rest of the court was pitch black and nearly impossible to see. He barely could see anything around the corner of the building yet though, as he was still moving with almost a pace matching a snail. Something then began to shuffle in the court. He didn't know what it was and couldn't see it either. A sort of silence then fell over the entire area for a few seconds...

*BANG* The trash can fell over and out jumped a harvester right to the side of Gregory, he panicked and unleashed 3 of his magnum rounds into the creatures chest. It took the hits and backed up a bit, clearly a bit dazed by his actions. Gregory waisted no time and quickly darted down the rest of the alleyway. The thing then regained it's composure and began to chase him once more. His eyes spotted the flickering lights of the police station nearby. He sharply ran to the left and turned on to the street that lay at the end of the alley. He dodged cars and debris that were on the road as the thing was right behind him. It's growls being loud as ever, it was infuriated. In it's fury, unbenonced to it's tiny brain, the Harvester was also attracting the attention of the small groups of other harvesters in the surrounding area's vicinity. He panicked even more as this settled into his brain for realization. He was breathing harder than he had ever breathed before, his legs running faster than he could imagine, his body fueled by adrenaline and fear. He neared the stairs to the police station and clambered up to one of the doors. He wiggled the handle but it was locked! About 6 Harvesters were approaching the sidewalk to the stairs rapidly, as he began to fumble about for the key in his pocket. He dropped the key on the ground and let out a "Shit!" quickly picking the key up again and ramming it into the key lock. Upon twisting it he opened the door fast, and slipped into the building. The door was closed behind him instantly and after doing so he locked it up. His body was still pumped up and he ran into a nearby room and had a minor panic attack. His frame curled up against one of the walls, as he let his body calm down.

"I thought... I was a goner... for sure..." He thought to himself.

After having calmed down he began to look around at the room he was now in. It was a small office for cops who sat around and did paper work and other office related ordeals. Most of the computers and papers on the desks along with chairs were scattered on to the floor, broken and destroyed. He did notice that one computer was still on and working, though there was still signs of damage because of the crack in the screen. On that monitor was detailed blue prints of a company that Gregory knew. He had a friend that worked for the company but then vanished after having been hired for only a month. Investigations yielded no results as to the whereabouts of his friend, just that the company said he just vanished from work one day. The monitor read "Blossom Bakery Inc. Laboratory Sector 3A level B12." He then looked at the tower the monitor and saw a flash drive. Upon further inspection of the computer and the tower, he deduced that the data currently displayed was from the usb device. He thought it was very important so he took out the data device and stored it in his pocket. Suddenly he heard the clicking of a gun barrel, and the metal of that barrel being pressed into his head.

"Put your hands up and slowly back away from the computer Sir" An unknown male said to Gregory. "Turn around very slowly."

Gregory did as the man said and turned around facing this new person. It was a deputy of the police department. His hair was blonde, he had a bushy cup mustache and there were small droplets of blood stains on his uniform. From the look in his eyes he was in no mood for games.

"You tell me your business here right now, and it better be good, or else I will throw you back out there son." The deputy stated sternly to him.

Gregory felt relief and that sense of authoritial fear all at the same time. He knew he had to give him a good answer, or else this would be the end of him. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I am Gregory Mandel, of New York. I was born in 2013. I'm just trying to survive this onslaught of creatures. I only happened upon

this place due to being chases by those bloody things!" Gregory told the officer, who upon seeing the fear in his eyes, lowered his

gun.

"Keep your eyes peeled son, You need to check your surroundings before just wandering aimlessly." The police responded. "The names

Sebastian, Sergeant Sebastian. Me and my men have been holed up here since this all happened."

Sebastian turned to leave the room and motioned for him to follow. He then continued to talk.

"Come on, The front door isn't the safest place to be." He stated. "I have to say, I am impressed, You managed to make it to this

police station alive somehow."

"It was sheer luck, perhaps, that led me safely." Gregory answered. Him and the sergeant traveled down a dark hall that lay to the

left side of a staircase to the second floor. At the end of the hall was a doorway and to the right was another set of stairs. This

one led downstairs. He could tell there had been conflict in here, as the walls and floor were covered in blood stains and

occasionally, as he looked around, he could see bits and pieces of torn flesh and organs. When they went down the stairs two more men

were sitting around a table with maps of the city laid on it and discussing strategies. One man was a tall, muscular bald African

American, while another was slender more country looking but handsome young male smoking a cigar.

"We need to secure that route. It would make for a clean path to the grocery store." The bald male said.

"But what about the park to the side of the street?" The other male said. "It's very risky."

"Yes you do bring up a valid point, What if we took this route instead?" The bald male presented another option.

"Sergeant Doyle, Deputy Kline, We have a guest." Sgt. Sebastian told them. "Gregory I'd like you to meet Sgt. Doyle and Deputy Kline."

Sergeant Doyle was the tall bald African-American, while Deputy Kline was the one smoking. Both looked at Gregory with stern eyes. He

could tell just from the looks he was getting that they were worn out and exhausted already, so he knew not to get on their bad sides. There was no time for pleasantries as they needed to secure much needed supplies. They politely greeted Gregory but then swiftly returned to their mission preparations soon afterwards.

"If you are going to be holding up in our station we are going to need you to do some work for us." Sgt. Sebastian told Gregory.

"What kind of work?, and I don't plan on bein here for very much longer" Gregory asked the Sgt.

"Well, We have a small underground passage that leads to the main sewer line thats under the city. We need a man to scout out the area and check for any breaches." The Sergeant told him. "Can we count on you to get the job done?"

Gregory agreed to the job with a nod of his head. The sergeant also told him that it was really dark and that the last man they sent down into the passageway never returned. He then showed Gregory where this passageway was. Pulling a grate from up off the floor of the basement he revealed to Gregory a ladder to the passageway. It was pitch black inside of it, and he got a funny and terrifying feeling of foreboding doom coming from the darkness.

"You prepared for this? You can always turn away and leave son." The sergeant said.

"I can do this I won't run away." Gregory responded.

"Now thats the kind of attitude I like to hear, but sonny, be careful down there." Sergeant Sebastian told him.

He responded with a nod and then started to descend into the darkness that lay under him. His feet hitting concrete as he finished climbing down. The sergeant then threw down a flashlight for him. He caught the flash light and then turned the light on. He looked forward and the only thing that greeted him was a long and narrow pathway down towards more blackness that the light was not able to reach to yet. His feet moved him forwards despite the fear that rattled his bones. He knew that those creatures were down here somewhere but all he had to do was scout the place out and secure any breaches in any fortifications. Walking down there all alone was a trembling sensation. He kept looking behind him expecting a harvester to be there waiting to jump him and rob him of his flesh, but nothing was ever seen. A few minutes of walking later, and he came to an intersection. He didn't know what path to take so he decided to go down the path to the left. This path led him to a jammed flood gate and to the left of the flood gate was a slightly opened door that was to a control room. Suddenly, the moment that Gregory had been dreading was upon him.

The familiar growl of a Harvester appeared way back behind him. It sounded like it was getting closer. He snapped into action and ran quickly into the control room shutting the door behind him and locking it. He flashed the light around to see what was in the room and then he saw that there was a stack of barrels over in the corner that he could hide behind. After doing so he turned his flashlight off and watched from his hiding spot as the door had it's lock picked and then it was pushed open. The things were getting smarter and smarter as time passed, and just the very thought put a new level of dread inside of his mind. The harvester then appeared inside of the room and snarled as it stumbled around looking for fresh meat. It thought it had saw lights from this direction but it must've have thought wrong. It soon left and went outside of the flood gate. As soon as the coast was clear he swiftly moved to the controls of the big machine in the room, and began spinning a wheel-like lever. This lever was connected to the big flood gate, and as he spun it, the gate began to descend. Seconds later it was closed and secured. All that was left was to check the other passage way and he could return back up to the police station basement floor. He returned to the middle of the two pathways and shined the flashlight all the way down the tunnel. He could see an end to the hall but judging from the angles of some parts of the walls, he concluded that there were pathways going right and left out of the main hall. Once he walked down there he confirmed his earlier theory.

One path went to the right but was completely caved in by rocks and boulders. Two more paths went to the left one short one that had a room in it, and then another hall that traveled down to another flood gate that was already down. There was something else that was unique to this particular area. The heavy scent of blood and rotting flesh. He got a big whiff of it and it made him want to puke instantly. He decided to check out the short hallway since there was no reason to investigate the other hallway with the closed gate. The closer he got to the room the more blood he spotted around the area. He let the light of his flashlight target on to the door, and from the looks of things, the door was painted in a thick coat of crimson red blood. This door was almost completely closed but looked as if whatever was killed around here made it out of the room long enough to be murdered in the hall. This is how he logically thought the situation panned out, but upon entering the room he became confused. Not only that but his heart rate went up, and not just by a little bit, but tremendously. In front of his frame stood a Harvester looking right into the beam of his flashlight. It wailed out it's spirit rendering wail, and then lunged at the male. Gregory thought fast and pulled out his magnum and shot at the thing. The first bullet was not very successful in actually hitting it's intended target, but the second one made a direct hit inside the neck of the walking corpse. Just that hit was enough to slow the beast down though, giving Gregory just enough time to aim another shot carefully and fire it straight into the things head. This caused the Harvester to fall to it's knees and lash out in agony before spitting up huge amounts of blood and finally falling completely to the ground.

"No fucking way... I killed one?..." Gregory was in a state of disbelief. He didn't think that he had the ability to kill these things or rather, he thought it was impossible to kill them given how fast they were. "I need to calm down though, Can't lose my cool just yet... Still have to make it back alive.."

Gregory then continued his scouting by searching the room for any supplies and breaches of any kind. His scouring yielded a decent bounty but not enough for any long amounts of survival. He found some packaged foods that would last about a week or two for 6 people, Ammunition for Pistols, Magnums, and rifles, and also many records regarding the architecture and old mappings of the city sewers and underground subways. He collected a number of the maps, and picked up the food and ammunition round bag, and then made the journey back towards the ladder. Now that the flood gates had both been secured and the harvester that was trapped inside the passage way was now dead, there was nothing to bother Gregory on his return to sergeant Sebastian. He got to the ladder and called up for some assistance. Sergeant Doyle was the first to respond and helped him bring all of the things he had found down in the dark route up to the basement.

"I am impressed Gregory, but don't forget to remain vigilant, there are still plenty of those things out there lurking in every dark part and even some in plain sight just waiting for the chance to feast on us." Sergeant Sebastian told him. "You have gained the right to stay with us, but that doesn't mean that you won't have a job. I must ask though, You obviously had some plan of survival thought out for you to have come to this old police station."

"As a matter of fact I do Sergeant, All I can really say on the subject Is that I think I know the source of these things.. But It's all messed up in how I found out that I don't even know if I believe it." Gregory stated.

"A source? You mean to tell me that you think you found out a source of all this madness?" The sergeant asked.

"You'd probably call me crazy if I told you how I found it out." He answered.

"Son, After seeing this world go to shit right in front of my eyes, and seeing the dead rise again and try to rip my flesh from upon my bones I wouldn't find anything shocking anymore." The sergeant reassured him.

"Well, Heres goes nothing then." Gregory began to tell him about how he encountered the orb that was actually some sort of telecommunication device for interacting with another dimensional world. He also told him about Twilight Sparkle, who she was and what she informed him on about the creatures known as 'Harvesters'. The sergeant listened intently, As part of him did actually think it was all crazy, but something else told him that this was the genuine truth coming from Gregory and that he probably shouldn't just dismiss it. After he finished he looked around the room at the faces of his audience.

"Now, hold up a second, You said a talking horse? I still can't grasp my mind around that completely yet, but you seem to be telling the truth. That is an attribute I have a keen eye for. You also said that whoever you contacted wants you to gather gold for some type of device?" Sergeant Sebastian inquired.

"Yes, that is the gist of it." Gregory answered.

"Well, I am afraid I cannot allow you to just waltz into the bank for gold." The sergeant stated. "But heres what I can do, Our stock of evidence is pretty, well, stocked. We should have some gold inside one of those boxes." The Sergeant told him. "First I want to talk to this Sparkle female."

"Alright, I can arrange to setup the orb." he replied to the sergeant's request and then began working on the orb to contact the one pony who may be the universe's last hope for survival. 


End file.
